Emma returns
by Emmash
Summary: Basically An Emmash story
1. Chapter 1

**Emma Gilbert stared up at Cleo's house. She had just got back from travelling the world with her parents. She wanted to see all her friends again. She knocked onto Cleo's house's door. "Emma, is that really you? Come in! " Mr. Setori answered the door and welcomed Emma in.**

**" Cleo, Visitor!" Mr. Setori waved Emma to a seat, and then went outside to the back garden.**

**" Lewis, I told you, I am not seeing you until I am read-, Cleo cut off as she saw Emma, OMG! EMMA! OMG OMG! Rikki is going to be so happy! But first, head up to Rikki's cafe." Cleo explained about how Juicenet had turned into Rikki's and Emma headed up.**

**Ash was inside, sitting at a table. He was lonely, his head down. He missed Emma and he hadn't been happy since she had left.**

**Emma put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"**

" **Well done, Cleo. You fooled me. I'm not in the mood, I want Emma back." Emma laughed. She went round to the front of Ash's face.**

**Ash stared. And then he started crying. " Emma! I can't believe it's.. it's really you!" Ash kissed Emma passionately. Emma was laughing and they were both kissing.**

**Ash was staring at Emma, " You're so gorgeous Emma. Damn, these days without you have been absolute hell." Ash kissed Emma again, playfully.**

**Emma said, blushing, " Ash.. I'm so happy. I love you." Suddenly Emma screamed and Ash jumped up shouting, " Let her go! Let my girlfriend go!"**

**Rikki giggled," So, you two are still insane lovebirds? Emma! " Emma laughed and hugged Rikki. **

**Ash blushed slightly and slowly asked Emma if they could talk in private. Emma and Ash walked off. **

**" Em.. It's just been so great seeing you.. And I just.. love you..." Ash blushed again, shyly looking up at Emma. **

**" Ash, was it true about how.. you... you are my boyfriend?" Emma asked, hopefully.**

**" I always will be. Emma, can we go swimming together?" Ash asked, gazing at Emma**

"**Ash.. I can't.. I'm sorry.."**


	2. Chapter 2

**" Emma, why not?" Ash asked.. ( I am pretending that Ash hasn't found out yet, in case your wondering)**

**"I just.. can't." Emma said sadly. She reached up and kissed Ash.**

**" Well.. Emma, I know something is going on. You can trust me.**

**Please, Emma? Tell me" Ash pleaded with Emma.**

**"Ok.. But I have to show you.." Emma said. She walked towards the beach.**

**When Emma and Ash had arrived, Emma walked towards the water.**

**Emma hurried up and she and Ash kissed again.**

**Emma jumped into the ocean.**

**_Where did she go? Ash wondered. _  
**

**Ash ran towards the ocean, thinking Emma was hurt. He jumped in.**

**Underwater, he saw her tail. Emma worriedly gazed at him**

**Ash leaned forward, and he and Emma kissed for a few minutes.**

**They returned to dry land and sat on the beach.**

**" Em.. Why didn't you tell me? I love you, and always will. I would never dump**

**you because of this." Ash said, nuzzling Emma**

**" I was scared.. I thought you'd dump me." Emma said. She reached over,**

**and took Ash's top off. She leaned against him. He kissed her head. Reaching out,**

**Ash took Emma's bra and top off. Hugging, Ash whispered..**

**" I've always wanted a mermaid girlfriend. I never**

**thought she'd be this pretty."**

**THE NEXT DAY.**

**Emma walked along the beach, and noticed Ash running up. **

**Ash hugged Emma, and said," Em.. Cleo and Rikki are mermaids too, aren't they?"**

**Emma nodded, and Lewis and Zane come along. **

**" Well well. I see the lovebirds still are in love, Eh, Bro?" Zane asked Ash.**

**" Totally are" Ash said, kissing Emma. Then, Cleo and Rikki ran up.**

**After the couples had all kissed, Rikki said.**

**" This is perfect. I love you Zane" And Zane replied, " I love you to, Rikki"**

**Lewis and Cleo were hugging, and Cleo said, "Your the best, Lewis."**

**Emma and Ash walked off together.**

**" Emma.., Ash said, There's something I need to ask you."**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and Emma went to the Moon Pool. Once Emma was dry, Ash

began to talk

" Look, Emma. I know we've um.. been together for a while

but.. Well., Ash got down and held a ring up,Emma Gilbert, Will you

marry me?"

Emma started crying, and shouted "Yes! Ash Dove, I will!"

Review for more chapters


End file.
